The Protector
by chungraagusagra
Summary: Ita being part of Organisation had to serve as a Protector of those the Organisation deemed needed her protection. This is her story as she was told to protect Harry Potter and Isabella Swan.
1. Prologue

**A/N** **: Firstly this is my first ever fanficton, which is a lot more daunting that I first originally thought it would be. Also I'm Irish and I wrote this on a processor that includes English(Ireland) spellings but when I put it on this I noticed that some spellings were different the only thing that I could find that weren't spelled correctly we names in English(Ireland) so some might need to double check.**

 **Secondly: My plan for this story is a long one that goes through three books of both the Harry Potter books and the Twilight books, I'm still unsure how in-depth I'll get because I want to really get into the main character that you'll meet in the next chapter. Her background will make the story even longer so I might make the parts of the books shortish I don't know** **exactly yet as I'm sure my decision will change and different parts of the books and how they fit with my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC characters.**

 **The Protector**

 **Chapter One: The Forbidden Child**

In 1685 a son was born to Leo Black and Odella Black (neé Grenville). This child was not supposed to be special, his father Leo was the third son and was never to become head of house and his mother was just a pretty pureblood married off at 15. It was during a party at Christmas Eve did they see that the child was indeed special. Odella was showing off her son to the rest of the family for the first time, women crowded the child held by Odella as Leo's brothers looked from over the women's' shoulders. The crowd panicked the baby and suddenly all of the furniture in to room was levitating as the baby shrieked and cried. Such powerful accidental magic in a baby only a few weeks old is unheard of, gathering the attention of everyone at the party.

Everyone went to get a look at the baby, destressing it even more. Sensing her baby's distress, Odella lifted her baby under the arms and had him face her so that she could place him on her shoulder to cuddle; but as she was doing so the a red light flashed from the baby slicing Odella's throat. The baby was researched my healers and they found that the combination of the Black's and Grenville's family magic created very magically strong children. The healers found that due to the fact that the child was a baby he couldn't learn to control his magic, due to this they couldn't risk the possible deaths of those who we around the baby and the baby was killed. A agreement was made between the two families to never allow their children to marry or become sexually involved with each other. The death of Odella made the Grenville's resentful of the Blacks and so for the next generations they stayed apart and held grudges until it came to a point where the resentment between the families was still present but their reason was forgotten in time.

* * *

 **Hogwarts 1986**

Sirius was hidden under James' cloak as her snuck past the fat lady portrait. He took the hidden passages toward the Great hall; once he'd gotten there he went down towards the dungeons until he came to the closest broom cupboard.

Clarissa's breath hitched as the door to the broom cupboard opened; and not for the hundredth time since she'd snuck there she asked herself why he was doing all this for him.

'There she was' Sirius thought. Her wavy brunette hair shun when the light caught her hair when he opened the door. He saw the panic in her blue/green eyes. "Sweetheart it's alright, it's just me." He comforted her as he raised his hand to cup her face.

Clarissa leaned into the touch as he closed the door behind him. She took in a breath as she calmed herself down. "I missed you. It's been too long since I've last seen you." He whispered.

His hand still cupped her face, so he lifted it gently to get her to look at him as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She took in another breath as she barely audibly whispered "I missed you too." Clarissa still wasn't used to their relationship. She knew she loved him and that he loved her back; but she still wasn't used to going against her family. The Blacks and the Grenvilles had always hated each other. The Blacks were a dark family and the Grenvilles were a light family. 'He was kicked out. He's different. This is okay. Our love is okay. They will get over it.' She tried to reassure herself.

Sirius leaned down to her as his hand that cupped her face went to the back of her neck as he kissed her softly but with conviction so she knew that he was there for her.

She lost herself in the kiss as she moved her lips against his; she opened her mouth to allow him entrance as he wasn't moving quickly enough for her. She needed him, in body and soul. He chuckled at her eagerness, welcomed from her previous inner turmoil. His tongue slowly moved into her mouth caressing her lips, tongue and the top of her mouth. She moaned from how he worked her. His hands dropped to her ass and hers went into his hair. She tilted her head deepening the kiss as she tugged on his hair.

Sirius lifted her up pushing her back against the door as she circled her legs around his hips. His lips moved to her neck as he gently nipped and sucked. Her breath hitched and his lips moved up to her ear lobe. He racked his teeth against it and whispered huskily "You are so beautiful my Clarissa". He took in a heavy breath before looking her in the eye and whispered with conviction "I love you".

Clarissa stared into his grey, loved filled eyes, 'He loves me. I love him. Why did this, us, have to be a betrayal to my family?' she thought. A minute passed as they just stared at each other, Sirius was getting nervous and a little embarrassed as he she hadn't aid anything and with the presence of inner turmoil in her turquoise eyes. He opened his mouth to say never mind when he just about heard "I love you too".

He seen the love in her eyes and he attacked her lips. His hand moved all over her body as the other kept her up against the wall. She responded eagerly tugging at his black locks. Her hand then went down his chest to them hem of his shirt, tugging it to get him to lift his arms. He complied and she ripped it off him and through it behind him. He took a note from her book and took her top off also. Taking in her chest he kissed her sensually making her feel weak before trailing down her neck, then her collar bone and finally her breasts. Clarissa moaned and arched into Sirius, noticing he was hard she grind against him earning a throaty moan from Sirius.

Clarissa after tugging on Sirius' hair rather hard moved a hand down Sirius' body to his chest and then down further. Sirius' breath hitched as she palmed his hard on in his trousers.

"Sirius please" Clarissa whispered breathily.

"Are you sure?" he asked, this wasn't where he expected to have their first time.

"Merlin, Sirius! I want you _now_." This was all the encouragement he needed.

Clarissa undid his trousers and pushed down his trousers and boxers with her feet. Sirius put his hand up her skirt and slit her Brazilian knickers to the side and slid his fingers in her and started pumping them. "Merlin, your so wet for me babe." Sirius grunted. Sirius curled his fingers before taking them out earning a throaty moan.

Sirius lined himself up and entered her slowly, when he reached her barrier he stopped. 'Shit. I'm her first. Actually I kind of like that she's untouched. I'll be her first and I'd be damned if I'm not her last. I love her and this I want her to be mine.' He kissed her passionately and pushed through her barrier. Clarissa expected it to hurt but it just felt a little uncomfortable, though she still let out a loud gaspy moan. Sirius stopped once he filled her fully to let her get used to his size, it wasn't long until she spoke "Baby please move". Sirius started and a slow to medium pace. He couldn't get over the difference between making love with Clarissa and having sex with those other girls. Loving someone really made this special.

"Ugh Sirius, faster baby" Clarissa managed to get out between moans.

Sirius gladly sped up the pace and pounded her harder as he grunted her name. Soon he could feel her getting tense and her wall contracting around him as she screamed his name. He pounded as hard as he could and a few trust later his seed filled her. They both slid down to the ground and Clarissa cuddled into Sirius.

"Merlin, babe that was so hot" Sirius whispered before taking her lips with his. He leaned back a little and said "I love you" against her lips.

"I love you too baby." Clarissa sighed.

After five minutes of cuddles and contemplation on what just happened, Sirius asked "Clarissa? Will you be my girlfriend?" He felt her tense.

"Baby I'd love too; but you know I can't have a public relationship with you my family will hate me" Clarissa sniffed. "I love you so much, but I'm afraid I'll lose them and I don't know who I'd be without them." There were tears rolling down her cheeks now as she desperately hoped Sirius would understand.

"I'm sorry Clarissa; but I don't think I can be with someone who doesn't accept me fully and isn't ashamed of being with me. I had enough of that from my parents I don't need it from you too." When Sirius was done he detangled himself from Clarissa and started getting dressed.

Clarissa was in shock as his words sunk in. He had his hand on the door and turned to face her "I love you with all my heart Clarissa, but I can't be with someone who isn't proud to be mine. I don't think we should see each other again, as if we do I'll just fool myself into thinking that the amount of love you have for me is enough and then when I go to leave I'll feel the pain that I feel right now knowing that my love and who I am isn't enough for you to forget a stupid name that I will forever be burdened with." A single tear rolled down his check, which he quickly swiped away before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Clarissa was a mess and hysterically crying. She loved him but she loved her family how was she supposed to choose between them? It was so unfair and fucked up all. She just left the cupboard not bothered to check if it was clear and walked like a zombie towards the Hufflepuff common room. Once she got there she went straight to bed where she pulled the curtains cast a silencing spell. She curled in on herself and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Sirius and Clarissa ignore each other, only looking at each other wistfully when their backs were turned. About two months after the best and worst night of Clarissa's life; she collapsed in Transfiguration. Sirius stood up and then sat down quickly, knowing that the whole reason they weren't together was because she didn't want people knowing about them which is exactly what would happen if he ran to her side like he so desperately wanted to.

Clarissa's friends ran to her side. Professor McGonagall went to check on her and levitated her and went to walk out of the room but before leaving she said "I'm taking Miss Grenville to the infirmary, I want you to keep trying to transfigure your wood into a mouse. I want everything to be as it is now except for the wood. Understood?" She gave everyone a stern look, staying on the Marauders for longer than the rest.

Clarissa woke in the hospital wing with a headache. "Good, your awake" Madame Pomfrey said as she walked over to her from behind her desk.

"What happened?" Clarissa asked quietly.

"You fainted in Transfiguration." Madame Pomfrey paused before continuing "I'm afraid there's no easy way to say this darling but you're pregnant."

Clarissa stopped breathing and tears filled my eyes "What? NO your wrong it was only the one time! I can't be." She shouted angrily in disbelief.

"I'm sorry darling but it's true. I know this is hard and unplanned but we need to go over your options." Madame Pomfrey then went on to discuss the options of keeping the baby, abortion or adopting.

"Can I let you know tomorrow before I leave?" Clarissa asked.

"Of course darling take all the time you need. Dinner is on now I'm sure your friends are waiting to see how you are" She replied.

I got up from the bed and walked to the Great hall unseeing and unhearing. I went over to my table and sat down beside my friends Harriet and Kimberly. I stared at my plate the whole time as my friends tried to grab her attention and failing. Unnoticed across the hall, pair of silver grey eyes were looking at her full of concern. After staring at her food for twenty minutes she stood up abruptly before running out of the Great hall. She had to go home but she couldn't tell her parents so that's when she thought of her plan.

* * *

The next day before breakfast Clarissa was in the Hospital wing. "Miss Grenville, how are you this morning?" Madame Pomfrey asked eyes full of sympathy.

"Not so well. I've come to a decision." Madame Pomfrey nodded and allowed her to continue "I want to take the abortion potion, but I was hoping to do so at home."

"Well of course I could write your parents a letter notifying them of your condition and wanting to go home." Madame Pomfrey nodded as she went to write the letter straight away.

"No Madame, please! I wanted to tell them myself. They are going to be so ashamed and I want to at least tell them face to face. Couldn't you just give me the permission and I'll tell them when I get there?" Clarissa asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"It might be easier if they're forewarned." She pressed.

"Madame Pomfrey these are my personal medical issues that you have no right to disclose with anyone else. All I wish is tell my parent of my situation in the comfort of my home." Clarissa spoke with conviction letting Madame Pomfrey know that there she wasn't to send that letter.

"Alright Miss Grenville, the abortion potion will take one day to complete from breakfast till the next morning you wake up and you to be on bed rest for the duration the potion is in your system. You can use the fireplace in my office to floo home."

Clarissa ran to her room in order to grab her trunk and pack for home. Once done she went down to the Great hall with her trunk in tow. At the entrance she ran into the Marauders dropping her trunk.

"Sorry Clarissa" Remus apologized.

The Marauders were all looking at her now except for Sirius who looked quickly at her trunk before shifting his gaze. James glaring, Peter was looking at her expressionless and Remus was helping her up.

"It's fine Remus, it was my fault I was rushing and didn't bother to look where I was going." I said and picked up my trunk again and went to continue into the hall.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked. He knew that Sirius would want to know but wasn't able to now that they weren't speaking.

"I'm going home, I received some um-news yesterday and I need to go home" Clarissa replied knowing well that Remus was asking on behalf of Sirius.

"Oh, well I hope all is okay." He said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"I doubt it will be but I'm still hoping" she said teary eyed and walked away not wanting to indirectly talk to the father of my baby about his unknown child.

The Marauders looked at each other all wearing different expressions. James still glaring as he wasn't over the hurt Clarissa caused Sirius, Peter was looking bored, Remus was looking embarrassed for prying into Clarissa business when it was something he perceived to be serious and Sirius was looking concerned and torn.

As they walked back to their common room Sirius finally voiced his thoughts wanting his friends opinion "What do you think happened?"

"Padfoot it doesn't matter she's already proved she's not worth your time so stop worrying about her" James said angrily.

"What the fuck Prongs? How can you say that? If it were Lily, you would be like this as well and what makes it worse is that you didn't even have a relationship with her. She does nothing but insults you and yet you love her but when someone reciprocates my love with a little doubt that girl isn't worth my time?" Sirius asked furiously.

"Lily doesn't know me. She didn't tell me she loved me, sleep with me and then tell me I'm not good enough." James countered annoyed at his friend's comparison of Lily and Clarissa. 'Lily was kind and sweet and would never look down on someone because of their name'.

Remus stepped in trying to keep the peace "I don't know Sirius but it's likely her friends will blab what happened while she gone and you'll hear about it then or if it really bothers you, you can ask her when she comes back."

Sirius nodded and took off in a different direction wanting to be alone.

* * *

Once Clarissa ate a small breakfast she went to the hospital wing. She collected the abortion potions from Madame Pomfrey before flooing home. No one was in the drawing room as she arrived she went up to her room to drop of her trunk and change before going to find her parents. Her parents were in the living room chatting and shocked to see their daughter home whilst she was supposed to be at Hogwarts.

"Clarissa what are you doing home?" Her mother asked eyes full of concern.

"I was sent home due to my condition" Clarissa started "I'm depressed and I wasn't recuperating well at Hogwarts so I was sent home" she lied.

"Oh darling, why are you only telling us this now? We always write you could have told me then that you weren't copping." He mother exclaimed, hurt that her daughter hadn't turned to her when it was obvious she needed help.

Clarissa was delighted with her mother's response. Her plan was playing out perfectly. "I'm sorry mother. I know I could have turned to you but I was ashamed; but I'm here now and could really use that help" I forced myself to cry thinking about the real situation I was in.

After Clarissa and her parents had talked Clarissa went straight to the family library to see if she could find the origin to the feud as if she could do that, then hopefully she would be able to argue against whatever happened and manage to convince her family to accept Sirius. If she could do that then her child would have its father and she also may gain her love back.

After three days of research she found the tragic story of Leo and Odella Black. It hit her like a ton of bricks but she loved her baby and would do everything she could to save it. She had a plan, it would be a lot of sacrifice but her baby would be safe.

* * *

Sirius scrunched up the letter and threw it into the fireplace in a rage. This was the third private investigator he hired and he even specialised in search the muggle world. It had been 9 months since Clarissa went home, no one knew where she was. Her parents confirmed that she was home for 6 days before she packed half of her things and took half of her trust with her; they said her reason for going home was because she was depressed and needed to heal at home. Madame Pomfrey denied this and stated that that was not the reason but that she also can't remember the reason. Which meant that Clarissa had obviated her or if she was kidnapped that person had. 'I miss you my love, I will find out what happened'. Sirius thought which such conviction and determination that to him there was no question in his mind of it being true.

 **A/N: The part about when I killed the baby off one I apologize for how I wrote it but to be honest I honestly don't know how people can kill children so I'm afraid it isn't that brilliant I'm afraid.**

 **Also in Ireland we are currently trying to get our Government to repel the 8th amendment which disallows abortion except for in the cases when there is a problem and not killing the baby will kill both the baby and mother or when the mother is in a state in which considering taking her life or if you were raped by a relitive. I'm pro choice myself but this story is in England and America primarily so I wanted to convey that message of pro choice, that women should have the right to decide what their bodies undergo.**

 **For those who don't like the "mine" comment that passes Sirius' thoughts; I wrote it because in my opinion possessiveness like 'mine' and saying 'yours' during sex is extremely intimate and conveys deep meaning but also it's kind of erotic. I can be a little contradicting when it come to my views on possessiveness as I find that possessiveness and obsession can be intertwined and obsession is unhealthy.**

 **Review I need to know if I'm actually good at this and continue or just keep my stories in my head.**

 **Le grá ,**

 **Emer x**


	2. Orgnisation

**Chapter 2: Organisation**

 **A/N: This chapter may be confusing because I haven't detailed what it mans for Ita(pronounced ee-ta, I believe there is an alternative spelling but this is the one I know as it's my** **neighbor's** **name.) to be a protector I'm waiting until she tells Harry so please wait for the next chapter it's what makes this fic different!**

 **The dates are different to fit in with Twilight which doesn't come in until the after the seventh Harry Potter book but when it's in the Twilight world is when it's a crossover. (Just a quick explanation for those who noticed/curious.)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

 **2003**

Ita entered into the Lieutenant General's office sitting down and waited to be addressed. After a few minutes of the General looking busy he addressed Ita. The General was a stout, beer bellied man; who was red faced and bald. To Ita he always looked like the Conductor from 'Thomas the Tank Engine' in an army uniform and a less than friendly face. "Your next mission is in" he handed me a file "you're to leave tomorrow morning for London."

Ita glance over the file and her jaw dropped. This was a _big_ assignment. "Sir? Why does Harry Potter need a Protector?"

The General paused. "Since Harry's parents' murder we've known that Voldemort hadn't died; but he wasn't corporeal either so we haven't felt the need to place a Protector on the boy. Before the Quidditch World Cup we've discovered that Voldemort is trying to retain a corporeal body once more. Harry will need our protection from now on." _'Well shite, this is going to be a long one.'_

Ending the bitter thought before she ranted she asked "Is that all Sir?"

"Yes, you may leave and Ita, I want nothing but your best or I'll take away your privileges."

Ita rose from her seat and left the office gracefully though she shuddered internally fro his threat. She hated that man who she would have once trusted with her life. All she was to him was an asset and a weapon. She wasn't allowed her own life; not until she completed the contract. Ita went to the boys dorm to talk to Kyle. Kyle was her soulmate and yes she knows that for most, the relationship with their soulmates are romantic but for Ita and Kyle it's completely platonic.

She knocked on the door and entered before waiting for an answer. Kyle was stretched across his bed only lifting an eyebrow to her entry and asking "Well, what did he want?"

"My new assignment is none other than The-Boy-Who-Lived." Ita huffed in annoyance.

"Shit, that's going to be a ridiculously long assignment." Kyle answered wide eyed.

"I know chances are I'm going to be on this one for years" Ita paused before admitting "Kyle I'm scared." It was her first long assignment that would be years instead of months.

"Come here." Kyle said softly to her. Once she snuggled up next to him on the bed and he ran his hand through her hair he whispered "I know that you get attachments to those you protect and those are only months but you never know you might find a way to end the contract when you're staying in a place for a long length of time and get to know people."

With that little bit of encouragement he kissed her on the top of her head and they sat in comfortable silence for hours just enjoying each others company before they don't see each other for months, until Ita said her goodbye and went to pack and learn the story the General sent to the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. She was to be a transfer student who used to be home-schooled before her parents deaths. With everything packed she went to sleep knowing that tomorrow will be a very long, tiring day.

* * *

Ita arrived at Platform 9¾ early wanting to scout the platform. Ita wore denim shorts, a grey royal vintage rose tank top where the holes for the arms rested at the hem, under that she wore a black lace bralette, a plaid shirt over it all and her favourite matte black doc martins. She looked extremely muggle but that was how she was raised.

People started to arrive quickly until the platform was almost completely full. She knew from the file that it was a habit for Harry and his friends the Weasleys to be late so she only started looking for them now that it was later. Once I catch sight of them I keep hidden behind the crowds and watch from a distance as they said their goodbyes. Once they board the train she wait a good five minute before doing the same. She immediately searched for Harry's compartment finding Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley with him.

"Hello, is it alright if I join your compartment?" Ita asked softly.

They gave each other a look, questioning if they should trust me or not before Ron shrugged his shoulders and replied "Sure, come on in."

Ita placed her trunk up on the shelves and sat across from Harry and introduced herself with a smile "Hello, I'm Ita Ruttledge. I'm a transfer student."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Hermione and this is Ron and Harry." indicating to each as she said her name. "Where are you transferring from?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Home-school." Ita left it short on purpose as she didn't want to lie to Harry as he doesn't like liars and she planned on telling him who she was as soon as she could manage to get him alone.

Hermione was practically falling off her seat with curiosity and the only thing that was holding her back was that she was clearly raised to be polite. Ron was looking at her like a piece of meat, face reddening when Ita had caught him staring and Harry just looked intrigued.

Suddenly a white blond boy pulled open the door hard enough to make it slam. Ita had already heard footsteps approach and stop outside so she wasn't caught off guard. _'He must have needed to give himself a little pep talk'._ Ita's training made sure that she was always aware.

"Potter- ugh who is this?" Draco's eyes trailed up Ita and she had an amused smile on her face. He eventually seemed to notice and schooled his face like the young aristocrat he was and not the red blooded male looking at her 'girls'.

"Ita Ruttledge" she replied with a smile.

A genuine look of disappointment flashed across his face "Well you most certainly found the right compartment then, slumming it with Hogwarts' worst. Ruttledge- he said with a sneer- definitely a Mudblood."

"Actually, technically I'm not. I consider myself Muggle-born as I was given up for adoption to muggles. My parents were purebloods." Ita stated in a factual tone mixed with pride.

"Liar! No pureblood family would give their child up for adoption to Muggles of all people." He spat at her.

"Well, my biological mother did. One she wasn't finished her NEWTS, second her and my biological father had broken up before she knew of me and finally they were from rival houses so she had no support. Also I was never actually meant to stay with my parents but my biological mother as murdered before she could come back for me." Ita said this as mechanically as she could, she knew that she had to tell Harry the truth about her until she could tell him why she was really here but her heritage hurt. She missed her family.

"Really? Well who are your biological parents then?" Draco sneered with a smirk thinking he was going to catch her out.

"Clarissa Grenville, I don't know who my biological father is. She never said in the letter, probably taught she'd get to tell me herself"

Wide-eyed Hermione couldn't help but ask "You mean the Clarissa Grenville that disappeared in 1986?" Ita smiled and nodded. _'She really is bright.'_

"Anyways, I consider myself Muggle-born, I just taught I'd inform you so you know not to jump to conclusions." Ita shrugged.

Draco dropped the topic as he wanted to do more research. He didn't like that the Mudblood Granger knew more than he did on pureblood families. He turned his attention to Ron.

"So… going to enter Weasley? Going to try and bring a little glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know… you'd be able to able to buy decent robes if you won..."

"What are you talking about?" Ron snapped.

" _Are you going to enter?"_ Malfoy repeated. I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you on about or go away, Malfoy" said Hermione testily, over top of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_. A gleeful smile spread across Malfoy's face.

"Don't tell me you don't know?" he said delightedly. "You've got a father and a brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? My God, _my_ father told me about it ages ago… heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the ministry… maybe your father is too junior to know about it, Weasley… yes… they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him..."Laughing, Malfoy beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle, and the three of them disappeared.

* * *

The group held light conversation to try keep Ron calm and they finally came to a stop in Hogsmeade. As the train doors opened there was a rumble of thunder overhead. The rain was coming down so thick and fast it was as though buckets of ice-cold water were being repeatedly emptied on their head.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry yelled, seeing a gigantic silhouette at the far end of the platform.

"All righ', Harry?" Hagrid bellowed back, waving. "See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!" Hagrid took the first years to the traditional sailing across the lake. Ita went on the carriages rubbing the Thestral before entering the carriage. The door shut with a snap, and a few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track to Hogwarts castle.

* * *

 **A/N: Harry's Birthday is 31st July 1990.**

 **Lieutenant General = top of Irish military (I dont know a lot about it but this is what i got when I looked it up)**


	3. Revelations

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

As Ita, Hermione, Harry and Ron walked into the hall they were met by many drenched first years. ' _They look like drowned rats, the poor feckers.'_

"I've to be sorted after the first years so I'll talk to you guys later." Ita said over her shoulder as she went over to McGonagall.

There she met many scared first years. She settled them down and reassured them as best she could.

As they walk in to the Great Hall all eyes are on Ita and whispers start. She glances over the Gryffindor table and receives three smiles which she happily returns. Once the first years have been sorted, Dumbledore stands and addresses the hall. "As you have all now noticed, there is a sixth year student to be sorted, Miss Ita Ruttledge is a transfer student and I ask for you to help me in giving a warm welcome from Hogwarts." With that the Hall erupted into claps and Ita went to sit on the stool and the hat placed on hr head.

"Well, what do I have here?" A croaky, low voice invaded Ita's mind. "I can honestly say I have never sorted a protector before. I'm assuming you need to be sorted into Mr. Potter's house? Yes well then it better be… GRYFFINDOR"

Ita smiled and then got off the stool and with a bounce in her step and took her seat in front of Harry to protect his back. Looking around she saw Harry's dorm mates down the table they all seem to be genuine an honest towards Harry according to the research files but Ita knows that they can never be trusted from the mistakes of her peers.

Next to the Thomas boy was Ginevra Weasley, though it was reported that she is steadily getting over her crush on Harry, 'I will keep an eye on her just in case' Ita thought. As her eyes glanced at each face she had a quick thought on each. For Neville it was weak, Seamus was normal, Ron was jealous and Hermione was smart. 'I will need to do my own research to see who's truly loyal.' She though as she turned her head back up to the head table.

Noticing that the next DADA teacher hadn't arrived yet, she looked around the hall surveying it, memorising it as much as possible. Everyone had now tucked into their food after Dumbledore said a few words. After dessert, he got to his feet again, the hall going quiet again.

"So, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. , the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four-hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in 's office, if anybody would like to check it."

'God, this is dull.' Ita thought bored of the welcome speech already.

He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Ita heard a gasp of _'what'_ from Harry down the table, she knew from the file that it was passion of his.

Dumbledore continued again after he paused, Ita believed he paused for effect loving the how he effected those he spoke to, she would need to study him further it seems to her that he like having power over others.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held or over a century. It is my great pleasure to announce that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

As the headmaster and students were focused on the news, Ita took it on herself to check for peoples' reaction and to observe those around Harry, hoping she could profile their characters sooner than later so that she could focus on protecting Harry.

"… Bedtime! Chop chop!" Dumbledore sat down again and turned to Moody.

"Hey Ita! Come with us and we'll show to the dorms" Harry called.

Smiling Ita thanked him. As they walked up the stairs George exclaimed "They can't do that, we're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me entering" said Fred stubbornly.

Ita ignored them, rolling her eyes and asked Harry a few questions about the school, as she also started to memorise her surroundings. They soon got to the Gryffindor common room and everyone settled down. Everyone broke off to do their own thing, Hermione read, Ron tried to finish some summer homework, the twins' planned ways to enter he tournament; while I had Harry to myself. Ita placed a silencing ward and a notice-me-not around us and took a breath before telling Harry everything.

"Harry, this is going to sound really odd but I want you to hear me out please." Harry looked and her suspiciously before nodding for her to continue.

"I work for a group of people called Organisation; it does a variety of different things in both the magical and muggle world. My job in Organisation is a protector, where I am assigned to protect a person of influence to the Muggle or wizarding world. You are my new assignment, we have new intelligence that Voldemort will try to become corporal once more, hence my need to be here and protect you. Now I know from reading the file that you've had to face challenges in the past relating Voldemort, and you're probably wondering why now, and being honest I haven't a clue. It's not in the file why you were not assigned anyone before now and it is not my place to question. Now I want you to know that everything that I have told you so far is true other than being home-schooled, Organisation taught me magic. I am a pureblood, who considers herself a muggle-born because I was adopted. That was not a lie, I want you to be able to trust me so I have made sure not lie about anything personal that matters." Ita took a deep breath and then said smiling "you can ask me all the questions I can see swimming in your eyes."

"Why me?"

"Well from what the file says it's because that your family was a target in the last war personally by Voldemort and that because you survived, he'll target you again. I don't think this is the full truth it doesn't fit, so I don't fully know why I need to protect you just know that I will, and also as your protector it is my duty to know why and I will find out."

"Why didn't you tell me all this before?" Ita paused before answering and recounted the start of the conversation and quickly sighed.

"Shit I just jumped straight into it didn't I? Sorry lad, organisation is very old and very secretive, it is designed to stop corruption and criminal from going too far that the consequences will be irreparable. The reason why I didn't tell you before was because I'm not supposed to tell anyone my position unless it's dire circumstances. I hate not telling those I protect and just insert myself into their lives so I'm telling you now and I'm only telling you unless I have to."

"This will take a while to get used to, I don't even know you."

Ita got the hint that he needed to be alone to think and dropped the wards and announced "I'm going up to get settled see you all in the morning."

* * *

For the next few weeks Ita has been going to classes getting close to Harry and his circle of friends though she only really likes the twins and Neville. She became friends with those on the quidditch team that she is now dormming with as it would be strange to hang out with Harry all the time.

Harry had quickly accepted Ita and he has come to view her as a big sister as she looks out for him, helps him with his homework and praises him on his improvements. Ita is slowly seeing Harry as the same and she has the constant worry that this will turn personal fast.

 **A/N**

 **This chapter wasn't very good and it wasn't very long, but I only wanted this chapter to inform Harry of Ita and that their relationship grows to a sister/brother one. I would love to explore it more on how they did this but I wanted to move onto the key events of this year, to me the story gets more into their relationships in the next book.**


End file.
